A striking Stare (Oneshot!)
by Katbabe-chan
Summary: Sakura , waking in a good mood, was sitting in her classroom waiting for class to start when suddenly there's this huge surprise! Not good at summaries , so please R&R! No flames please!


Author's Corner!

me: Hey guys I'm back! I'm so sorry for the long waits on updates in god..eight months? To make up for long waiting times, Here's a little one shot for y'all Sakura/Syaoran fans! OTHER CHAPTERS OF "Sakura's days of fun with a twist" WILL BE COMING UP! it might take longer then announce, but it should be up within the next week or two. DON'T HATE ME ;W; Sakura: We could never hate you! I promise!  
>Kero: Yeah! you gave us life! ...again!<br>Toya: Oh because that TOTALLY makes sense. . .  
>Kero: What was that, twerp?<br>Toya: I said you don't make sense mini- kaiju!

everyone else: =mini sweat drops-

Syaoran: So, Kat-chan, who gets to do the disclaimer?

Tomoyo: I will! Katbabe does NOT own card captor Sakura... If she did i'm sure it'd be just as cute, though Li-kun and Sakura-chan would have been together sooner probably.. That means even more cute moments! SUBADASHI DESU WA! *gets starry eyed*

Me: o-o;; ... ANYWAYS... On with the story!

Kero: I WANT CAAAAAKKKKKEEEE!

* * *

><p>SakuxSyao onshot -A striking Stare-<p>

Looking at his picture is exactly how none other then Kinomoto Sakura found herself this morning. He had been gone for years, it felt, though he had technically only been gone for another four months. Today was a school day, so she was in her middle school uniform. Her hair was curled and down today since she had such a good feeling even if she couldn't place it. Tomoyo Daidouji then walked inside the classroom and moved towards the green eyed brunette.

"Ohaiyou Gozaimasu, Sakura-chan! " She stated cheerfully, trying to get the said girl out of her 'hanyan' state.

"Oh, Ohaiyou, Tomoyo-chan! Gomene for spacing out." she replied, hiding her picture of Syaoran. Little did she know, it was too late. Tomoyo took a seat beside her as was tradition, and nodded her head in achknowledgement. That's when the teacher walked in.

"Ohaiyou, minna-san." The class replied. "Today, we have a new student. Please treat him nicely. Come in." A boy with chestnut brown hair and enchanting amber eyes walked in.

"Would you please introduce yourself to the classS?"  
>"My name is Syaoran Li. I come from Hong Kong. Nice to see you all again." Sakura hadn't even noticed until she felt an aura tug on her own aura. 'W-whaa-' and that's when she gasped. 'He's back...?! He ... he.. He's really back! she let herself smile brightly as she turned to face him happily. She just KNEW today was gonna be great, but this only made it perfect. Their eyes caught in a loving gaze. As he walked in the direction of his seat, Syaoran's eyes would not dare to leave Sakura's. Looking at her beauty, he found he COULDN'T look away, even if he needed to.<p>

'Welcome back.. .Syaoran-kun...'

After school, Sakura ran to her loved one at his locker, surprising him as she took his hand in hers. He looked over to her.

"S-sakura!" "OH Syaoran I can't believe youre back ! Oh I'm so happy I could..I could kiss you! "

"Is that supposed to be a threat of some happy kind?"

SHe glared at him for a moment as he laughed. Hearing that laugh, however, she forgot what she was mad about in the first place and shocked him into a soft loving kiss. Syaoran's eyes widened, slowly he wrapped his arms around her and kissed back. The said man closed his eyes and pulled her closer. The kiss was long and sweet, showing the passion that each had held in his/her months apart. Pulling away from eachother, they gazed at the other. Syaoran rested his forehead on Sakura's and nuzzled his nose onto hers.

"Sakura... Aishiteru yo." He smiled at her beautifully. She glowed in estacy.  
>" Aishiteru, Syaoran.. " And so they kissed again..<p>

"Ohohohohohohoho! I can't believe I got this on tape! " a mysterious woman with amythist eyes whisper squealed as she videod the cute couple. "Tomoyo, don't you think this is a little too private?.." Her floating companion , an animal, questioned.  
>"Oh now Kero-chan, wouldn't it be fun to tease the two? You won't tell will you? I'll give you extra sweets!" Tomoyo Bribed the floating small beast.<br>"Oh .. Cake!? Okay, I swear Tomoyo-chan! I won't tell a single soul! JUST BRING ME CAKE!" he screamed the last part at his giggling friend as they walked -or flew- out of the school building, leaving the couple to have their private moment alone.

* * *

><p>Me: ANNNNNDDDD done!<br>Syaoran: -blushes and looks over to Sakura, mouth slightly agape- n-ne.. Sakura.. Could we do that? Sakura: phwe? -she looked over to Syaoran blinking before understanding the question and turning bright red- u-u-uhh.  
>Syaoran: -runs, grabs her and kisses her , lulling her into a complete making out party-<p>

Toya: GAKI! (in the back round you can hear tomoyo squealing and trying to find her camera) GET OFF MY SISTER!

me: -w-; well, If you'll excuse me, i have an almost fight to break up. Till next time! Please read and review!

Ja, ne?  
>= katbabe is out!<p> 


End file.
